


Unit Cohesion

by cygnaut



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Intoxicated Sex, Loss of Control, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Logan, mention of Scott/Jean - Freeform, top!scott, vague post-X1 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut
Summary: Getting thrown around was irritating but it was admittedly kind of hot to see buttoned up Scott Summers lose control and fuck him like a caveman.The Savage Land was a weird place.





	Unit Cohesion

In retrospect, slicing through those weird Savage Land vines with his claws hadn't been the brightest idea that Logan's ever had. He and Scott could probably have found another way to get to the busted sensor. 

Logan was pretty sure this whole mission was busy work thought up by Chuck to give him and Scott a chance to "bond." Cyke himself was probably in on the plan; it was the kind of dumb idea he might come up with for improving "unit cohesion." Logan didn't get why they couldn't just have a fist fight in the Danger Room and call it a day. Still, he was _attempting_ to be a good team member since he had promised Marie he would at least try, and good team members didn't walk out on dumb missions or ask if they could punch their leader in the face instead. 

Anyway, Logan was curious about the Savage Land. He'd heard weird stories from Jean and Ororo about the tropical paradise hidden in the Antarctic, but he hadn't really believed them until he saw it with his own eyes. 

As Scott steered them in for a landing, the dense cloud cover cleared and Logan stared in amazement as frozen sea ice and snow-capped mountains gave way to lush green jungle below. 

They had to land several clicks away from the sensor, which was some kind of weather station that Hank had set up to gather information about the Savage Land's strange climate. It had gone down a few weeks back and the Professor wanted them to assess if it could be repaired on site, or if it needed to be carried back to the mansion. Thankfully, the terrain wasn't too difficult to cross. It was a balmy 80 degrees and it smelled like the tropics: teeming life with an undercurrent of rot. If he was alone, Logan would have liked to camp for a few days and get a feel for the land, but they would likely have the sensor fixed and be back at the plane before sunset. Maybe he could come back another time on his own. 

They were almost at the sensor's location on top of a hill when they ran into a wall of dense vines. They were thick and interlaced together, coming up from the ground and choking the jungle on all sides and making forward progress impossible. 

"There was no mention of this in Hank's maps," Scott said, frowning as he examined the thick foliage. 

"Things grow fast in places like this," Logan said. He glanced up at the sun overhead. It was already mid-afternoon and if they didn't get to the sensor soon, they wouldn't be able to fix it here on the ground. Meaning he and Cyke would likely have to come _back_ and spend some more time "bonding."

"We'll just have to find another way up the hill," Scott said, turning around. 

"Screw that!" Logan popped his claws and took an experimental swing at the vines. He sliced through one easily enough. The severed vine hissed like air was being let out of a tire and sap oozed from the torn ends. 

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked. He bent down and picked up one end of the cut vine, holding it carefully out in front of him. He touched the sap with one finger and sniffed it. "Weird."

Logan shrugged. "It's a weird place. You coming or not?"

"I'm not sure—" 

Logan ignored Scott and started slashing his way through the thicket in front of them. The vines hissed like a bunch of angry snakes and the sap got all over his claws and hands as he hacked his way into them. Scott sighed behind him and trailed after Logan as he cleared the way. 

The sap flew through the air as Logan continued to slice his way deeper into the vines and he soon had sap in his hair, on his face, and running uncomfortably down the back of his neck. It was gross, but Logan had been covered in worse. After about 30 meters the vines began to thin out and they stepped into a clearing at the top of the hill. 

The sensor was in the middle of the clearing. It was a little metal gizmo on the end of a long pole covered in spinning propellers and other bits of gadgetry. Logan turned to point it out to Scott and found him wiping sap off of his visor with the back of his hand. 

"You know," Scott said. "This stuff could be poisonous."

"You feel sick?" 

Scott shrugged. "No, not yet."

"Then it's probably not poisonous." 

Scott shook his head and pressed his lips together, but it looked more like he was trying not to laugh than that he was mad. 

"Well?" Logan asked, motioning to the sensor. "What's the verdict?"

Scott walked over to examine the equipment and bent down to pick something up from the ground next to it. "Here's the problem, the solar panel was knocked off and it looks like a dinosaur stepped on it." 

"Are you—a _dinosaur_?"

Scott shrugged. "It's a weird place." 

"Can you fix it?" Logan asked.

"No, but we should have a backup solar panel in the Blackbird." Scott got up and tucked the broken panel under his arm. "Come on."

Scott seemed just as eager as Logan was to get back to the plane and get this thing fixed. Logan calculated that it should take them a half hour to make it back to the Blackbird and grab the replacement solar panel. Plenty of time to get the sensor fixed and return to Westchester before dinner. Logan might even have time to go out for a beer. 

It was much faster going now that they were headed downhill and the vines had been cut. Scott walked ahead of Logan and worked his way through the hastily-cleared path. He faltered as they neared the bottom of the hill and paused to rest his hand on a nearby tree. 

"Okay?" Logan asked, stopping next to Scott. 

"Yeah… I, uh, sorry, I'm feeling lightheaded suddenly."

Logan frowned. "Could be the altitude." They weren't _that_ high up and Scott was in good shape, but it was a considerably higher elevation than Westchester. 

"That’s probably it," Scott said unconvincingly and pushed off from the tree. He staggered a bit, but got his balance and continued heading down to the plane. 

Logan stayed behind him for the rest of the trip and watched closely in case he started to faint. If Scott fell and busted his head open on a rock they might be stuck here for a while since he was the only one of them who could fly the plane. 

They made it back safely, but Scott faltered on the steps up to the hatch. "Cyke?" Logan asked and grabbed his shoulder. "What’s wrong? You gonna be sick?"

"Uh, no…" Scott took a deep breath and raised his head. His face was flushed and sweaty like he’d just run a mile instead of taking a relatively leisurely walk through the jungle. "I think… Logan, something’s wrong with me." 

"Shit, okay," Logan tightened his grip on his shoulder and started tugging him up the ramp. "Let’s get inside and see what—"

Logan was cut off as Scott abruptly turned toward him and slammed their faces together. For a second Logan thought it was an attack—was Scott trying to _bite_ him? Was he _rabid_? However, that misunderstanding was quickly cleared up when Scott started licking his mouth and letting out breathy little moans. 

"What," Logan said. He grabbed Scott's shoulders in an effort to hold him off but he kept pushing forward into his arms. "What are—"

Scott stuck his tongue in Logan’s open mouth while Logan froze up like a nervous prom date. He still had his eyes open and got a fishbowl view of the visor as Scott started aggressively sucking his face.

"Hmumkay," Logan mumbled against Scott's invading tongue. He used his grip on Scott's shoulders to turn him around and push him up into the plane, slapping the button to close the hatch as they bumbled past it. 

Logan tugged hard on Scott's hair and managed to redirect him into attacking his neck, thus freeing up his mouth and giving him a chance to breathe and also ask some important questions. "Cyclops? Scott? What are you—are you hallucinating? It's _me,_ dummy."

"I _know_ it's you," Scott said petulantly before biting down on the side of Logan's neck.

"Uh huh," Logan said. "Cause you're acting kind of funny. Who am I again?"

" _Logan._ " Scott raised his head and leaned in for another kiss. "Stop talking."

Logan kissed back absentmindedly while he tried to figure out what was going on. The only weird thing they'd encountered had been those vines and that… sap. Maybe it _was_ poisonous. Fuck. 

"Scott," Logan said. He pulled back and put his hand out to block Scott's face before he could kiss him again. "I think you're having some kind of reaction. Those vines—"

"So?" Scott asked. 

"So it's making you act all—" Logan waved his hand in the air vaguely. "Screwy!" 

"Come on, Logan." Scott stuck his lip out and started _pouting_ at him in a way that was surprisingly effective. Logan didn't want to make him feel bad. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to kiss him, he just… it was weird. 

Logan rolled his eyes and pulled Scott in by the collar to make out a little more while he tried to formulate a plan. What the hell was going on with Scott and what the fuck was he supposed to do about it? Should he call in? Did they have some kind of antidote on the plane? What would Scott do in this situation, assuming Scott wasn't single-mindedly focused on kissing and groping him right now? 

Of course, there was one relatively simple solution to this whole thing. It would only take one claw popped in the right location to take Scott down. Logan would probably get yelled at for stabbing their leader instead of finding a less violent solution, but he thought most of the team would be understanding given the circumstances. Scott himself would no doubt accept the strategic necessity of Logan’s decision by the time his stitches were removed. 

But, however satisfying it might be to stab him, Logan honestly didn’t feel that such drastic measures were necessary. Scott was clearly intoxicated, but not dangerously so. His movements were still well-coordinated and he still seemed aware of who Logan was based on the way he was mumbling his name into his mouth. He couldn’t have absorbed _that_ much of whatever substance in the sap was causing this. Hopefully it would wear off once Scott got off. A little hanky-panky while waiting for him to sober up wasn’t the end of the world, and anyway Logan would feel somewhat guilty if he stabbed Scott and the guy bled out before he could get him back to the mansion. 

It was possible that Logan’s own judgment was somewhat impaired. He didn’t feel drugged, but he was more into making out with Scott Summers than he would have expected. Sure the guy was easy to look at, but it was hard to get past his personality. Was it hot in here because Scott was rubbing his flushed body all over him or was Logan running a temperature? Logan should probably go find a thermometer and check, but it was distractingly difficult to think while Scott was grinding against him. 

Scott was already rock hard based on the feel of his erection pressing against his hip. Logan reached down to open Scott's pants and relieve some of the pressure for him. Scott twitched like he was being electrocuted as soon as Logan got his hand on his dick. Logan’s own cock was taking notice as Scott panted against his face and mumbled, "Logan, touch me, ugh, need to—"

"I _am_ touching you, stop being so pushy." Logan started pulling steady strokes while Scott pushed into his fist. Scott’s dick was long and lanky, just like Scott himself, and Logan was annoyed to realize that Scott was bigger than he was. He hoped Scott wouldn’t have a clear recollection of his junk when this was over with. 

Logan kissed him in hopes of distracting Scott while he got his own zipper down. Scott kissed back enthusiastically and thrust his tongue into Logan’s mouth while his hands scrabbled at the back of his waistband. 

One of Scott’s hands wormed its way down the back of Logan's uniform pants to grope at his ass and Logan pulled him in harder against his body. Scott was a pretty good, if messy, kisser. Logan would have to complement Jean on training him properly the next time he saw her. Assuming she was willing to speak to him ever again when they returned from this mission. 

Logan was reflecting on the softness of Scott's lips when the intimacy of his groping suddenly increased tenfold with a single finger inserted straight up Logan's ass. Scott moaned while Logan made an undignified noise of surprise like a virgin getting plundered for the first time. 

Logan wasn't necessarily opposed to this direction in the proceedings. He was on board for most sexual activities as a rule. Also, amnesia aside, he was pretty certain he wasn’t inexperienced in this realm, however he might sound as Scott tried to add a second, _very_ dry finger next to his first. 

"Hold up, lover boy," Logan said, grabbing Scott's wrist in a crushing grip and pulling his hand out of his pants. "Let’s get some grease on the pole first, eh?"

Scott looked devastated by this turn of events and refused to let go of Logan’s waist as he pulled away. He kept kissing Logan’s neck and humping him while Logan dragged him along to look through the supplies in the back of the jet. 

Logan had never searched through the emergency lockers before. As it turned out, the Blackbird was stocked for nearly every eventuality with food rations, camping supplies, basic medical equipment, and (to Logan’s surprise) an unopened package of Trojans. They didn’t expire for another five years, which suggested that someone had replenished them recently. Logan wondered if Beast or Cyclops was in charge of stocking the condoms for sexy emergencies. He would ask, but Scott didn’t seem capable of answering any questions at the moment aside from " _where do you want to put your dick?_ " and Logan already knew the answer to that one. 

Whoever was in charge of the supplies hadn’t included any slick, which was a huge oversight in Logan’s opinion. Luckily he found a few packets of alcohol-free aloe vera gel in the med kit that would work well enough. 

By now, Scott was unsuccessfully trying to remove Logan’s jacket from behind. Logan pried his fingers away from the zipper and took it off himself, then quickly shucked his pants and underwear as well. This was a mistake as his boots were still on and he ended up with his pants trapped around his ankles. Logan bent down to untangle himself and managed to get one boot off before Scott tackled him to the ground. 

Logan blinked and struggled to get his breath back while Scott scrambled to get on top of him. "Easy, Cyke, I’m not going anywhere," he said and kicked off his last boot and his pants. He did his best to get comfortable on his back while Scott licked messily down his chest. 

Logan ripped open one of the aloe packets and did some quick prep work on himself while Scott discovered his nipples. He was still adjusting to the feeling of having fingers inside when Scott caught on to what he was doing and reached down to help. His own two fingers plus Scott’s middle one felt very full, but Scott seemed to know what he was doing at least. Logan pulled his legs up, feet planted flat on the floor, and let Scott take over.

Even dosed with some kind of sex poison, Scott was still a thorough, careful leader. He took charge with practiced confidence and soon had Logan pushing back on his hand and hissing softly through gritted teeth. 

"That’s the spot, god, right like that," Logan said, while Scott’s free hand wandered up and down his thighs and over his stomach to squeeze his cock. Logan tightened up as he got closer to the edge, arching his back so his hips came up off the ground and throwing his head back so he was staring at the ceiling of the Blackbird when he finally shot off in his team leader's hand. Scott keep a steady pressure on his prostate that made coming feel painfully sharp, like a knife wound Logan couldn’t help leaning into. He gasped when he was done and collapsed back to the hard metal floor. "Holy shit."

Scott’s fingers eased out and his wandering hand came up to stroke Logan’s chest, smearing him with his own come in the process. Logan sighed deeply and stretched, rolling his shoulders and feeling loose and lazy. "I’m sorry for all the times I implied you weren’t kinky enough for Jean, Cyke."

Scott didn’t respond, too busy hooking both arms under Logan’s knees and lifting his legs up and apart. 

"Whoa," Logan said, snapping out of his post-orgasm haze. He didn't exactly feel like getting folded in half so Cyke could long-dick him. Flexibility wasn’t part of his power set. Scott ignored Logan’s protests and pressed down harder on the back of his knees, using his body weight to pin him down. 

"Hold up," Logan said. He flailed a bit, trying to break Scott’s hold and twist around underneath him. It took a sharp kick and some awkward maneuvering, but he managed to hold Scott back long enough to flip over onto his hands and knees. Scott moaned brokenly and ran a hand down Logan’s spine like his hairy back was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

It took a few nudges of Scott’s cock again his ass before Logan remembered the condoms. He didn’t need to worry about V.D., of course, but they made clean up easier and Logan suspected Scott would appreciate the courtesy when he was back in his right mind. Logan was a conscientious lover like that. 

Logan found the package and twisted awkwardly to grab Scott's cock. He held onto the base with one hand while he rolled a rubber on him with the other. Scott knocked him flat when he was done and then rammed his cock inside with a painful thrust and a ragged shout. Logan cried out too and pounded the ground with his fist. "Fuck, Cyke, I don’t mind being handled rough, but give a guy some warning, will you?"

Scott didn’t seem to hear him, and didn’t bother to pause or ease Logan into a rhythm. He just started slamming into him while Logan braced his arms on the floor and cursed up a storm. He was starting to rethink what he’d said about rough handling. 

Logan forced himself to take deep breaths until the pain eased off and the slick slide of Scott’s cock started to feel good. Scott was fucking him so hard that Logan moved across the floor several inches with each thrust, until his head was bumping against the bottom of one of the passenger seats. At least that gave Logan something to hold onto while Scott took him for the ride of his life. 

Scott hit his prostate incidentally every few thrusts, and Logan’s cock started perking up in response. God bless his healing factor-reduced refractory period. He got up on his knees so he had room underneath him and jerked off while Scott fucked him. He was starting to feel almost leisurely about the whole thing. Getting thrown around was irritating but it was admittedly kind of hot to see buttoned up Scott Summers lose control and fuck him like a caveman. It also felt pretty good to relax and let Scott do what he wanted while Logan took care of himself. 

His second orgasm was less intense than the first but still felt bone-shakingly good. Scott sped up his pace in response to Logan’s grunting and finished with a series of quick shallow thrusts that ended with one last slam home and a slap of his balls against Logan’s ass. 

"Well," Logan said once he was capable of speech and had the strength to look over his shoulder. "That was sure... something."

Scott shuddered and sat back on his heels. He was panting, his chest rising and falling as he gulped down air. He was still mostly dressed, but unzipped and untucked everywhere that mattered. He looked completely wrecked, hair mussed, mouth red, and his cock wet between his legs. 

Logan was feeling pretty debauched himself. He was covered in sweat and his own come, and there were bruises where Scott had been holding his hips. But were fading fast, and would soon be gone along with any other marks Scott had left on his body. It was almost a shame how quickly he healed sometimes. The ache in his ass was already gone, like Scott’s dick had never been there. 

Still panting, Scott fumbled with the condom. He unrolled it most of the way before getting it off and dropping it next to him with a wet squelch. 

"You’re cleaning that up," Logan told him. 

"Uh?" Scott said. He shook his head like he hadn’t realized Logan was still there. 

"Are you with me, Slim?" Logan said. "Do you feel better?" Logan wished he could get a look at his eyes. It was impossible to tell through the visor if Scott was tracking him or if he was glazed over in confusion. 

Scott didn’t answer, but pushed his open jacket off of his shoulders and started struggling with his undershirt. It took him several tries to get it over his head and when it was off he sat staring at the fabric in his hands like he had forgotten what it was. 

Logan stood up, his legs weak and uncoordinated, and sat down in the seat Scott had been fucking him under a moment before. Standing gave him a bit of a headrush and the room tilted around him for a moment, which was weird. Was he drugged or was he just fucked out and tired? Logan didn’t have much experience with intoxication. He could get drunk if he really worked at it, but the effect was frustratingly short-lived. Logan felt his own forehead and then reached across to touch Scott’s for comparison. They both felt sweaty and hot, no surprise there. 

Scott raised his head at the touch of Logan’s hand and snapped to attention. His breathing slowed and he seemed to focus in on Logan again, but didn't say anything. Logan took advantage of the quiet moment to admire Scott’s bare chest and shoulders. He was a little too hairless for his preferences, but damn if the guy didn’t put in a lot of the work at the gym. If he was any paler he would look like a Greek statue come to life—a lost shepherd boy seduced, or a god slumming it among mortals. That probably made Logan something unflattering like one of the half-goat guys with hooves and a permanent hardon. 

Speaking of which, Scott’s erection didn’t seem to be going down even after all that. Logan ruffled Scott's hair and tilted his head up. "Are you feeling okay now? This is going to be a real embarrassing distress call if you aren't."

Scott mouthed a word, failing to get out any sound the first few times before he finally landed on, "More."

"Seriously?"

"Please," Scott said, his hands running up over Logan’s legs to tug on his hips insistently. "Come on, Logan—I need you."

Logan sighed. "Okay, but you’re lucky it’s me and not someone without enhanced stamina."

Scott's grip grew more forceful as he tried to pull Logan down off the chair and into his lap, but Logan refused to budge. "No way, stand up, I’m not doing it on the floor again." 

Scott started to fight him but Logan cursed until he finally got the picture and stood up so he was hovering over him. Logan lowered the seat back into a reclining position and stretched out comfortably with his legs spread. "There, see? That’s better for both of us. You’re going to fuck up your knees on the ground."

Scott didn't reply but only leaned down to kiss him. Logan reached for Scott's cock and then realized he had no idea where the package of condoms had ended up. He couldn’t see them on the floor anywhere. Did they get knocked under the seat? 

Scott whined and thrust ineffectively against Logan’s hand. He was probably going to have to crawl around on the ground to find the condoms and Scott would just start fucking him there again. 

Logan sighed. "I'm gonna let you raw me, but only because I'm lazy, not because you deserve it." 

Scott didn’t seem to register this, but he got the picture when Logan wrapped his legs around his waist and lined up his cock against his hole. Scott got inside without any fumbling, more practiced at fucking him this time if still rough and rather inconsiderate about it. 

Logan stretched out on his back and touched himself idly, more for Scott’s benefit than his own. He could get hard again if he wanted but he didn’t feel particularly urgent about it. He put one hand behind his head and adjusted his hips so they were closer to the edge of the seat. Scott snapped against him in a steady pace that was much more predictable and less jarring than the first time. You could set a metronome to him, and the effect on Logan was almost hypnotic. He could probably take a nap if Scott wasn’t going at it quite so hard. 

Logan closed his eyes and let himself feel how tired he was. Everything felt very far away, but in a pleasant way. What Scott was doing felt good, and the seat felt good underneath him, and he was content to just drift along and wait for Scott to finish. 

Scott, however, didn't seem to want to let Logan rest. He pulled at the back of Logan's knees and moved his legs up and onto his shoulders so he could get in deeper, jarring Logan out of his peaceful reverie. It wasn't his preferred position, but Logan could appreciate the angle Scott was hitting inside of him. 

"God, look at you," Scott muttered, sounding a bit more coherent than he had when they started the second round. 

"Mhmm," Logan said, not opening his eyes. 

"No, look at me, wanna—Logan, need to see you." Scott's voice dropped down into a sad whine that was hard to ignore.

Logan sighed and opened his eyes. Scott was bent over closer to him now, his hair falling into his face and sweat glistening on his chest. 

"Hey, Scotty," Logan said. "How are you feeling?"

"I—okay," Scott said, somewhat out of breath as he kept pounding away at a steady clip. 

"Just okay?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, good— _great_ , it feels, really... great." He leaned forward further, bending Logan's legs in a painful stretch so he could get close enough to give him a messy, open-mouthed kiss. "You feel great," Scott whispered, awestruck in a way that was very flattering to Logan's ego. 

"Good," Logan said, kissing his cheek as they broke apart. "It's good for me too." 

"Yeah?" Scott asked, still sounding a bit dazed. He was grinding his hips against Logan’s ass absentmindedly now, distracted for the moment. "I can't believe… is this actually happening?"

Logan thought about it. "Seems like it? It feels real. But it could be mind control. Maybe none of this is happening and I'm just passed out having a telepathic wet dream." 

Scott frowned. "I hope not. I hope you're really here."

"Well, if I'm not, don't worry, you're fucking dream me real good." 

Scott shuddered and licked his lips. He braced his hands on either side of Logan's hips and started moving with more deliberate thrusts. Logan wondered if Scott was into dirty talk and decided to test the theory. "You ever think about fucking me before?"

"What? No!" Scott said, all innocent surprise, which was cute coming from a guy who was drilling him for the second time in a row. 

"Really?" Logan said. "I've thought about you." Admittedly that was more of a cuckolding fantasy where Logan fucked Jean in front of Scott and then got a piece of his ass as well, but real life rarely matched up to fantasy. Which was good, that was what made life exciting. 

"You’re going to think about it now," Logan said, feeling pretty confident in his sexual powers while he pulled on his cock and Scott thrusted erratically between his legs. 

Scott twitched and seized up like he was about to come, and Logan helped him along by giving him a few filthy suggestions to think about in the future. "Next time I'll suck your cock, I’ll even swallow. Or you could come on my face. Or maybe you’d rather suck me instead?"

"Oh my god," Scott said, and collapsed to the ground as soon as he was finished. He was panting like a dog, desperately trying to get his breath back. 

Logan winced at the feeling of come dripping out of his ass. Should have looked harder for that condom. He sat up to make sure that Scott was okay. "Cyke?"

Scott looked up at him in slack astonishment for a moment, and then his eyes dropped and refocused on Logan’s crotch. He leaned forward to rub his face against Logan’s inner thighs and mouth at his balls and the base of his dick. 

"Uh, I didn’t mean suck me right this second, but okay," Logan said. 

Scott mostly licked at his cock and sucked a little at the tip, which was pretty hot but not enough to get Logan off. Then again, Scott’s moaning and appreciative noises as he explored were _very_ nearly enough to get him there, as was the fantasy of what Scott might look like if Logan came in his mouth. Logan let that keep him warm for a bit while Scott played with him before deciding he’d had enough. 

Logan pushed Scott’s head out of his lap with firm hands and shoved him down to lie on his back on the floor. Scott groaned unhappily but went with it when he figured out that Logan wanted to straddle him. Scott was still hard, of course. His cock was starting to look an uncomfortable deep red from overuse and staying erect too long. Logan made a mental note to try something else if this next fuck didn’t do the trick. 

Scott pulled encouragingly on Logan’s hips, trying to get him to sit on his dick. Logan let himself be guided, but didn’t sink down immediately. Instead he paused, teasing the head against the rim of his hole while Scott jerked and tried to thrust into him. Logan chuckled and enjoyed the sight of Scott desperate and wanting underneath him. Logan was looking forward to getting fucked again, but he didn’t have the same edge of need that Scott did. He could take his time and really appreciate the moment and the feel of Scott’s lovely long cock nudging against his ass. "I wouldn’t tell you this if I thought you were paying attention, Summers," Logan said. "But you’ve got a really nice dick." 

Logan lowered himself carefully, sighing at the now-familiar feeling of Scott filling him. He rode him for a while, enjoying the licks of pleasure up his spine as Scott’s cock stroked over his prostate. When he started to tire, Logan simply lifted his weight off of Scott and held still while Scott pushed up with hard rolls of his hips. It felt so good, Logan felt like he could take it forever, or at least until Scott came again. 

Logan leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of Scott’s face so he was staring down at him. He wished he could see Scott’s eyes, but they were probably closed anyway. "That’s so good, Scott," he whispered, dropping kisses over his chin and his open mouth. "You’re so good, fucking me so good."

Logan now knew the way Scott's moans got louder and his voice rose in pitch before he came, so he was prepared when his thrusts started getting erratic and more powerful at the same time. 

Wanting to get off himself, Logan shifted his weight onto one hand and reached down to jerk off. He was pretty close already, and he managed to come just before Scott finished up himself. He was a bit surprised he had any fluid left in him by this point; his balls must have been working overtime to keep up with this marathon sex session. 

Logan flopped over on his back and tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and seriously considered taking a nap right there on the floor. The X-Men kept up a rigorous training regime, and clearly Logan had no stamina issues, but even _he_ had his limits. He made the mistake of opening his eyes to check on Scott before he drifted off, and found him sitting up with one hand holding his still erect cock. 

"You’re still hard?" Logan said, incredulous. He’d put in all that work for _nothing_? "Did you soften up at all?" 

"I’m—no?" Scott said, sounding puzzled as he looked down at his lap. 

"Dammit," Logan searched around for a clock before realizing Scott was still wearing his watch. He twisted his wrist over so he could read the dial. "When did we start?"

"I don’t—um, we landed at… 13:25."

"Right, so," Logan squinted and tried to make sense of that information in connection with the numbers on the watch in front of him. "Okay, I don’t think we’re in call-a-doctor territory yet, but I’m starting to think fucking this out of you isn’t going to work."

Scott raised his head hopefully at the word "fucking" but Logan didn’t let that distract him. 

"I really hate to do this but…. we need reinforcements," Logan said. Scott tilted his head with interest, and Logan clarified, " _Not_ to fuck you, reinforcements to help figure this out. I’m calling home."

Logan dragged himself to his feet and stumbled to the cockpit. Once he got there, he realized all of his clothes were still in the back of the plane and he was a naked, sticky mess. Oh, well, the whole Blackbird would probably need to be hosed down after this. 

There were a lot of lights on the dash blinking and flashing information that didn't make any sense to Logan, but at least he knew how to work the radio. After checking it was still tuned to their encrypted frequency, he put the headset on and hit the switch. "Hello, is—I mean, base, this is Wolverine, emergency transmission, over."

There was several seconds of white noise before a distorted crackle came in response. "Copy—eine—Beast—over."

"How do you read, Beast? Over."

"—loud and—over."

"I’m getting some interference on this—oh," Logan belatedly remembered to hit the switch that turned on the Blackbird's specially-built amplifier and the static cleared. 

"—read me? Over." Hank’s voice came in as clearly as if he was sitting in the copilot's seat. 

"Copy, Beast, I read you. We’re having a bit of a medical, uh, incident. Cyclops is injured and unable to fly us back. Over." 

"Copy that, what are his symptoms?"

"Uhhh…" Logan looked behind him at Scott, who had sat down in one of the passenger seats and was currently beating off. "Uh, heavy breathing, flushed, probably a slight temperature, and—Beast, who else is there? Over."

"What? I alerted the others upon receiving your distress call. Phoenix and Storm responded and the others are on their way. Over."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, over," Logan said. 

There was a long pause before Hank responded. "Copy?"

"I’m invoking it, over."

"It’s an ethical principle, not a legal invocation, over."

"Whatever! It means nobody else gets to listen to Cyke’s medical stuff," Logan said, adding belatedly, "over."

Another voice came through the line, Jean saying, "Wolverine, what in the world is going—"

She was cut off and there was another long pause, probably covering an argument on the other end. Logan rapped his fingers on the dash impatiently. "Beast, do you copy?"

"Confirmed. The room is clear except for me, over."

"Copy, okay, so his main reaction has been to get real horny and that hasn’t, uh, worked itself out yet. Over."

There was a sputtering sound before Beast got control of himself and said, "When you say—you mean he’s been exposed to some kind of… aphrodisiac? Is it affecting him behaviorally or just... physically?"

Logan cleared his throat. "Both. Definitely both."

"Right… okay, uhh, are his pupils—no, you can’t check that. Is he having heart palpitations or any trouble breathing?"

"His heartbeat is raised but he seems to be breathing fine."

"Okay, not an allergic reaction probably, or at least not anaphylaxis. That’s good. Is he in any pain?"

Logan tried to get Scott’s attention and failed. "I would ask him but he’s real busy jerking off at the moment."

Hank’s voice shot up an octave as he said, "Uh huh! I see, well… I think you’re going to have to return to the mansion so I can evaluate him. It sounds like some kind of mind-altering drug, likely something that lowers inhibitions and heightens, uh, sensations. Maybe even a mild hallucinogen."

"I really don’t think Cyke is in any shape to fly right now," Logan said. He personally wouldn’t trust Scott with any stick that wasn’t attached to his own body at the moment. 

"Are you familiar with the remote autopilot features I added to the Blackbird last year?" Hank asked.

Logan grimaced. "Please don’t make me fly this plane."

"You won’t, it’s designed to let someone in the mansion control the jet using the flight simulator program in the Danger Room. All you have to do is help me with a few of the manual controls."

"Maybe we should wait a little longer, see if it wears off…"

"Do you know what happens if priapism isn't treated in a timely manner?"

"...blue balls?"

"The restricted blood flow eventually starts to cause tissue damage, resulting in scarring, permanent erectile dysfunction, and, in extreme cases, _necrosis_." 

Logan sighed. He had really started to appreciate Scott's dick over the past few hours and it would be a shame to ruin it now. "Ugh, fine, what do I have to do?"

Hank walked Logan through the pre-flight checks and various changes necessary to make the Blackbird ready for remote flight. Logan was forced to do an uncomfortable amount of messing around with the controls in order to get them ready for takeoff. Hank claimed he and Scott had tested the system many times and it was foolproof, but Logan couldn't help thinking about how if the remote connection cut out in mid-air, _he_ would have to figure out how to land the jet on his own. 

Takeoff was even more terrifying when Logan was sitting in the pilot seat rather than riding in the back with his eyes closed. An SR-71 flew very, very high—high enough to see the curvature of the earth below and the black arc of space above. It was something Logan usually tried not to think about. In minutes, they were cruising at a height that Logan was pretty sure even _he_ couldn’t survive a fall from without an oxygen tank and a parachute. 

"Cyke, I could really use your help with this if you're feeling any better," Logan called over his shoulder, trying to sound irritated but landing a little too close to 'panicked' for his own liking. 

Scott snapped to attention at the sound of Logan's voice and got up to walk to the front of the plane, his erection leading the way. He leaned against the back of the pilot's chair and wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders from behind. 

"Are you feeling any more coherent?" Logan asked, not really expecting an answer.

Scott started sucking on the side of his neck in response and Logan sighed. "Great."

Once they were at cruising altitude, Hank had Logan switch on the autopilot and told him they should be okay for the next few hours it would take them to return to the airspace over New York.

"You're going to keep an eye on it, right?" Logan asked. 

"Yes, I'll be in the flight simulator tracking your progress the whole flight. Try to relax. Oh, and, you know those chemical ice packs in the med kit? Put one of those in Scott's lap. Fifteen minutes on, fifteen minutes off."

"Sure," Logan said. "On it." 

Logan found the ice packs and wrapped one in a t-shirt after activating it. Scott was really unhappy about using it, but Logan sat next to him and glowered for the entire fifteen minutes to make sure he kept it on. "I'm not letting your dick fall off on _my_ watch, bub." 

When the fifteen minutes were up, Logan took the ice pack back. Logan had hoped the cold would finally kill his erection but no dice. Still, Scott was looking sleepy now—thank god—and he laid down and rested his head on Logan’s thigh. Logan hoped he’d fall asleep and leave him alone for the rest of the trip. 

They passed a few minutes companionably enough, Scott rubbing his face against Logan’s bare leg and yawning, right until Scott raised his head and zeroed in on Logan’s dick. He leaned forward with his mouth open, intention clear in every movement. 

Logan dove forward to block him and pushed him away from his lap. "Hey! Will you _please_ knock it off. I’m tired." 

Scott didn’t seem to get why Logan was opposed to a blowjob, so Logan dragged him up by the armpits to sit next to him. Scott blinked a few times once he was upright and said sleepily, "oh, hi, Logan," like he hadn’t realized whose dick he was about to suck moments ago. 

Logan sighed. "Hi, Scott. We’re going home now."

"Cool." 

"Wanna put some clothes on?"

Scott looked down at himself and seemed surprised to find he was naked. He made a face. "No?"

"Me neither, but come on, we've got to look somewhat presentable when we land." 

Getting Scott into his uniform seemed like a lost cause, especially the pants, but Logan managed to get him into some Xavier's branded sweats after a lot of cajoling and promises that he could take them off when they got back. Scott left the hoodie unzipped, leaving his bare chest on display, and the sweatpants did very little to hide his current medical predicament, but he wasn't nude anymore. Logan congratulated himself on a job well done and got dressed himself. Luckily his uniform was still in good shape. 

Thanks to the Blackbird's ridiculous cruising speed, they made it into the airspace above New York in relatively quick time. Landing was a fucking nightmare. Logan fought the urge to vomit the whole way down as he watched the disembodied controls move in response to Hank's long-distance manipulations. It was uncomfortably like being in a plane flown by a ghost. Scott—stupid speed junky that he was—seemed to find the whole thing thrilling, even letting out a "woo!" when the wheels finally touched down on the runway. They bounced across the tarmac to an awkward stop on top of the basketball court and Logan was finally able to breathe again. 

Hank was waiting for them when Logan frogmarched Scott down the ramp into the hanger. 

"Hi, Hank!" Scott said cheerfully. 

" _Please_ handle this," Logan said, pushing Scott in his direction. 

Hank cleared his throat and eyed the two of them in a penetrating way Logan didn’t exactly appreciate. He motioned to Scott’s sweats. "Ah, was there an issue with—" 

"No," Logan said flatly. "Don’t even—I really don’t want to describe the past few hours to you in any detail, Beast."

Hank nodded. "Okay, fair enough, I’ll limit myself to medically-necessary questions."

Scott leaned away from Logan and closer to Hank like he thought he was being sly. He cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered loudly, "We had _sex_."

Logan closed his eyes and wondered what he had done in his past, pre-amnesia life to deserve this. 

"Yes, I rather deduced that, Scott," Hank said, doing his best to disguise his laughter as a cough.

"If you brought a sedative now might be a good time to knock him out so he stops talking," Logan suggested. 

"I thought he’d be less cranky afterward," Scott said to Hank. "But he’s still being _very_ mean."

Hank laughed openly this time while Logan took a deep breath in through his nose to calm himself. 

Thank god, Hank must have told everyone to stay away, because the underground hallways were empty as they made their way down to the infirmary. Scott was on good behavior the whole way, compliantly letting Logan steer him down the hall and not attempting to grope or blow him even once. 

"He's kind of, um, handsy right now," Logan said once they made it safely into one of the medical rooms and got Scott seated on the exam table. "So watch out." 

Scott pouted. "I'm being very good." 

"Yes, you are," Logan agreed. "And it's making me suspicious." 

Hank ignored both of them as he snapped on a pair of gloves. "Right, okay… I'm going to take a look—" 

Scott helpfully pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down in response and Hank winced. "Wow, yeah, that looks painful." 

"Please don't make me ice it again," Scott said. 

"Oh, I'll do you one better," Hank said and turned around to rummage through the medical supply closet. He produced a _gigantic_ fucking hypodermic needle and approached the table with a grim expression. 

"Uhhhh, you know what," Logan said as he backed away toward the door. "I'm just—I'll be outside." 

Logan hung out in the hallway and tried not to picture what was happening when Scott let out a strangled shout a few minutes later. He was debating whether to stick around or leave Scott to his embarrassment when Hank stepped out into the hallway.

"He'll be fine," Hank said, closing the exam room door behind him. "You did good getting him back here." 

Logan coughed. "I'm not sure I would say I did 'good' during any part of this." 

Hank shrugged. "In any event, the effects seem to be wearing off, or at least he was well-behaved with me." He paused and looked off into the distance thoughtful. "Of course, it's possible Scott was only responding to _you_ sexually, either because of your proximity to the original exposure site or perhaps a preexisting attraction—" 

"Can we not theorize about it?" Logan said. "Let's just hope he doesn't… remember too much." 

"Why not?" Hank said. "I mean, it's likely the intoxicant also acted as a mild tranquilizer and it's suppressing his stress response, but he doesn't seem particularly traumatized by the experience." 

"Don't count your trauma before it's hatched," Logan grumbled. "It's not like—I mean, I didn't get him sloshed on _purpose_ or anything, but…" 

Hank raised his eyebrows and gave him a knowing look. "Logan, I think it’s clear you were both under the influence."

"No way." Logan shook his head. "I don’t get affected like that, drugs go right through my system."

"Yet you decided the logical response to priapism and uncontrolled desire in your field leader was to have sex with him until it went away."

Logan paused to consider that. "I mean, yeah, it does sound kind of questionable in hindsight. Have you ever… heard of anything like this?"

"Not really?" Hank shrugged. "But the Savage Land is a weird place. Anyway, if you're not feeling too traumatized yourself, Scott wants to see you." Hank pointed toward the exam room with his thumb. "I'll be in the office next door if you need anything."

Logan hesitated, unsure if he should actually go in and see Scott. What if he was just angling for another quickie before the "intoxicant" wore off completely? 

"Um," Logan held up his finger to stop Hank before he shut the door to his office. "You, uh, you seem to know a lot about this… medical condition."

Hank sighed and looked away. "I won't name names, but certain members of this household have experimented with pharmaceuticals.... with unfortunate results."

"Oh god." Logan made a face and hurried into the exam room before he started picturing Professor X with a hardon. No, too late. That was one more image from today he would never be able to get out of his head. 

Scott was lying down on the table with a white sheet covering his modesty. He'd zipped up the hoodie and pulled it over his head making himself look rather childish. 

"Feeling better?" Logan asked. He carefully kept several feet of distance between them. 

"Yeah." Scott wasn't meeting his eyes, staring down at the sheet in his lap instead. "Sorry about—you know."

"Yeah," Logan said. "Don't be. It's, uh, it's fine. Actually, how about we agree to never talk about this again?"

"No?" Scott pouted sadly and _fuck_ but that was not fighting fair. That better be a side-effect of the drug still in Scott's system and not a new tool in his arsenal of Wolverine-management techniques. 

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Logan suggested. "You might feel differently in the morning." 

Scott yawned. "Okay." 

"Okay, uh, night then." Logan started backing away toward the door. "But, Scott? This was weird, but… it's over now, so. It's all good. We can forget about it. Let it go, okay?"

"If you want to," Scott said and turned over on his side. His eyes were already closed as Logan shut the door behind him. Hopefully he could metaphorically close the door on this very weird episode in his sex life as well. 

Hopefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Unforgotten and lousy_science for beta reading and being generally supportive of my id.


End file.
